


【夏紡】模糊

by S_Chan14



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Puppy Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Chan14/pseuds/S_Chan14
Summary: 別再繼續吧？可是又放不下；放著不管吧，又覺得可笑，他算什麼呢，他又算什麼呢？真可憐。可不是嗎？他恥笑著自己，可他再也不想去想了。就這樣吧，這段模糊的關係，這份模糊的感情，就隨著時間流逝而終結吧。反正他們之間，模糊不清。
Relationships: Sakasaki Natsume/Aoba Tsumugi
Kudos: 7





	【夏紡】模糊

**Author's Note:**

> 31/8/2017-27/6/2018
> 
> 第一篇夏つむ文，R－18，首發微博次發Lofter。
> 
> 我對他們兩人可能是真愛吧，雖然以前寫別的cp的時候也是感覺自己是被摁在地上記載他們的故事（而不是讓他們隨我的想法而行動），但這一對特別強烈。
> 
> 夏つむは本当に尊いです！！！！！

【夏紡】模糊

對於逆先夏目來說，青葉紡的身體既不柔軟也不性感，他卻如同魔怔一般著迷。

那年他們在那個秘密基地發生了關係，事後夏目沒有解釋紡也沒有追問，這事也就不了了之。之後在逆先夏目再一次推倒青葉紡的時候，紡也沒說什麼，任由他去。

斷斷續續做過幾次，夏目總是主動的那位，每一次都毫無預兆地壓倒青葉紡，有點粗魯地脫他的衣服，紡會在一瞬間的驚訝後會意並配合，沉默地承受著這份沒有任何浪漫成份的侵略。

做的時候夏目都會脫掉他的眼鏡，紡一開始還會小小地抗議，說會看不清，但被夏目無視了幾回也就作罷。雖然夏目比紡矮一些，但如果是普通正面位的話還是沒什麼問題，就是苦了紡，每次都會被夏目強行將大腿壓到接近胸腹，痛得不行卻也不能叫出聲，因為夏目不想聽到，所以他每一次都會努力咬緊著嘴唇不發出聲音到嚐到鐵鏽味的地步。

逆先夏目意外地壞心眼，嘴上說不喜歡青葉紡的聲音，卻熱衷於碰奇怪的地方讓他叫出來。他知道紡怕癢又怕痛，就專門挑逗那些敏感私密的部位，使紡只能死命忍耐得發抖。當青葉紡受不了洩出零星的呻吟時，夏目就會突然挺腰大力地抽插還發狠地捏抱著紡，二人緊緊相貼，似是愛得如膠似漆，永不分離。

可這段關係是模糊的，這份感情也是模糊的，二人都說不準這到底是怎麼一回事。說逆先夏目喜歡青葉紡吧，但對方對他的態度向來毫不留情；說青葉紡喜歡逆先夏目吧，；青葉紡對夏目總是過於寬容而客氣，到最後誰都說不清二人在對方心裡到底是一個怎麼樣的存在。但哪又如何，他們的身體關係依然繼續，夏目永遠會在痕跡快要消退的時候重新為他印上新的烙印。夏目還喜歡咬紡，手指、肩膀、鎖骨，乳尖……每一次都會咬到紅腫為止。最初紡還能笑著調侃夏目是不是想媽媽了，可後來他就笑不出來了，因為他不但被夏目白了一眼，連乳暈都被咬破了皮，滲出了點點的血絲。之後，夏目會溫柔地舔弄那些微小的傷口，這讓青葉紡慢慢變得奇怪。他變得渴望著逆先夏目的觸碰，每一次的親密接觸都像是微小的電流從身體傳達到大腦又再致全身，詭異又酥麻。 

青葉紡想這會不會是某種性癖，有一次的性事後他捧著夏目給他 問對方是不是個施虐狂。夏目當時正在喝咖啡，被紡這種奇怪的問題嗆到，表情有點不自然，卻還是很快調整好然後給紡的小腹處來了結結實實的一拳。

「前輩真是，為什麼還能活到現在啊！」

明明是尖酸苛薄的語氣，卻因為被燙到而變得有點口齒不清，眼角被激出的淚花更是可愛。紡感嘆了一句：「夏目くん真可愛呢！」然後被飛過來的枕頭擊中臉部， 例行公事般的抗議後，他慢悠悠地起身去了廚房。

他端著一小杯冰淇淋出來，黑巧克力味的。

夏目看著窗外的雪雨，轉過頭盯著他一字一句地說：「前輩你是不是真的腦子有問題？」

紡沒有反應過來，順著剛才夏目的實現看著窗外才意會：「啊！夏目くん怕冷呢……」

夏目正想挖苦紡比他更討厭寒冷時卻見他然後挖了一勺冰淇淋，吃掉，然後放下。青葉紡附身捧起逆先夏目的臉，吻了下去。

舌頭相互交纏，兩人都很生疏，或者說他們做過無數次卻連一次正經的親吻都沒有過。夏目瞪大雙眼，在震驚裡反應過來後他搶回主動權，用腿將紡拌倒在床上，壓著他深吻。舌頭舔過嘴唇去蹭被咬得破皮的地方，舌尖能品嚐到帶有點點黑巧克力的腥甜味道。他莫名喜歡這種怪異的甜味，於是他滑去青葉紡的口腔裡索要更多，還壞心地一下又一下撩撥對方敏感的軟顎。他放開紡的時候他的眼鏡都沾滿了霧氣，臉頰也是好看的紅暈。青葉紡半張著嘴喘息著，因為鏡片太模糊夏目沒看清他的神情，只覺得青葉紡的氣息甜蜜得不行。

看著這樣狼狽的前輩，夏目不知道是不是房間裡暖氣開得太足的緣故導致他覺得大腦有點缺氧，思想短路大腦不能好好下達才會導致不能好好控制自己的生理慾望。

「……還要嗎，夏目君？」

調整好氣息之後，青葉紡開口問道，「你勃起了喔？」

夏目怒羞成怒，直接上手打上去 。

「噫好痛！我可沒記得自己有把夏目君教成這樣粗魯的孩子啊！」紡梧著臉，「好歹現在還是偶像呢，不要打臉啊夏目君！」

夏目被噎著，一時間說不出話，支支吾吾最後憋了一句對不起。

「沒事啦，幸好是我而已噢？不可以這樣對其他人啦！」青葉紡笑嘻嘻，「啊……難道夏目君在害羞嗎？意外地是個純情的孩子呢？」

被青葉紡戳穿了心事，逆先夏目尷尬得不行，急著就要起身跑向洗手間，卻被青葉紡拉著衣袖。

「讓我來幫夏目君吧？」

青葉紡握住了夏目半勃的下體上下套弄，又覺得這樣不夠便直接含住了頂端。夏目瞪大了雙眼，像是難以接受青葉紡會以這樣的姿態幫他紓解慾望似的不斷叫停。但是被服務的感覺真的過於舒服，到最後夏目甚至情不自禁地用力按著紡的頭部希望他能含得更深。龜頭頂著紡的喉嚨讓身體條件反射地想要吐出來，可夏目卻突然喊了一聲「前輩」， 紡也就魔怔似的不再掙扎，努力地壓下不適感小幅地吞吐著夏目的陰莖，想著自己自慰時會舒服的地方然後用手去愛撫沒能被他包裹進去的莖身。最後夏目在他嘴裡高潮的時候因為雙方都沉浸其中沒反應過來導致紡不小心吞了不少的精液，這讓夏目非常不好意思，有點手忙腳亂地替紡擦嘴。紡也沒想到夏目會這樣，只好調侃對方說：「明明比這要過份得多的事情都做過了，夏目君真可愛呢♪」

逆先夏目抿著嘴，神情複雜地看著他。青葉紡不解，霧氣還沒有散去的鏡片使他的視線變得模糊，看不清夏目的表情。他歪著頭回望，問夏目怎麼了。

逆先夏目再也無法忍耐，他推倒了青葉紡，取下了他的眼鏡，說：「前輩你真是讓人煩躁！！」

紡有點不知所措，慌亂地看著夏目的時候下面卻被插進了兩根手指。 青葉紡驚呼，夏目卻堵住了他的嘴。 夏目的舌頭不斷糾纏著紡的，手也大力揉著紡飽滿的臀部。沒一會兒紡就放鬆下來，手環上夏目的脖子，張開雙腿好讓夏目能更好地進入他。 一吻既終，夏目放開了紡，手指也退出了紡的後穴，紡看向他，沒有鏡片的眼睛視線變得朦朧，又因為情慾泛著水氣而變得曖昧。

「夏目君，為什麼又要把眼鏡……嗯啊！！！」

夏目突然重重地往紡地體內頂，頂得他無法說出完整的話。夏目也難受，儘管剛才做了一次的小穴依然柔軟，後面依然不是適合做愛的地方。青葉紡痛得嗚咽，夏目緊皺著眉，他被青葉紡夾得吃痛，心裡卻又有著莫名的情愫。他抽出陰莖，抓過在附近的潤滑劑倒在手心，然後又用手指探進去青葉紡濕熱的肉穴，指甲刮弄著敏感的內壁，惹來對方小小的顫抖。夏目還想繼續，但是身下的人卻抬起頭，用濕漉漉的眼神看著他，紅腫的嘴唇微張，呼著熱氣對他說「進來」。

大概是瘋了吧。

逆先夏目草草地結束前戲。他猛地扭過紡將他背對自己，一手蒙著他的雙眼一手壓著他的肩膀，重新分開他的腿然後一口氣插了進去。紡沒料到夏目會突然那麼粗暴，驚叫出聲 ：「等，夏目君……好痛，啊啊！」

夏目沒理他，挺動著精瘦的腰桿一下又一下在紡的體內進出，潤滑液和腸液還有夏目的前列腺液在甬道裡被攪得亂七八糟，抽出再插入的時候二人結合的部位被弄得黏黏答答。夏目用手撫摸著青葉紡的身體，把玩著對方的乳尖肚臍和下體。明明青葉紡一點都不女氣，身體也毫不性感柔軟，為什麼叫他如此著迷。最後紡在夏目手中攀上了高潮，他摀住自己的嘴巴卻無法不發出尖銳而壓抑的呻吟。夏目也被紡因為射精而收縮的後穴刺激得射在裡面，他聽到紡在他身下發出的嘶啞的聲音，然後用力地咬著對方光潔的肩頭直到紡再也壓制不住叫了出來，直到留下自己的記號，直到高潮的餘韻結束。

逆先夏目抱著青葉紡，把頭埋在對方的頸悶聲問：「很痛嗎？」

紡沒有回他，之後才說：「夏目君，剛才射在裡面了？」

「……對不起。」

「……沒關係喔，不過不要對其他人這樣做喔夏目君？很痛喔？很過份欸？」

「我不會啦！！」

青葉紡小小地翻過身，露出一如既往的招牌笑臉說：「也是呢，因為夏目君是個溫柔的孩子嘛，呼呼♪」他伸手摸了摸夏目的臉頰，把手插進夏目的頭髮裡，往下梳著那過長的鬢髮。

「……嘖，別這樣。」

他拍開了對方的手。

「嘿嘿♪」青葉紡半瞇著眼，「對了夏目君，我有點累了，我能再睡一會兒嗎？」

「前輩你可真的要好好鍛鍊啊？算了……睡吧。」

夏目故作嫌棄，但等確定青葉紡睡著之後，他側過身，抬起頭，撩起對方被浸濕的髮尾，在佈滿細汗的脖子上印下自己的嘴唇。

到底是什麼呢，他們之間到底算什麼呢？

別再繼續吧？可是又放不下；放著不管吧，又覺得可笑，他算什麼呢，他又算什麼呢？真可憐。

可不是嗎？他恥笑著自己，可他再也不想去想了。

就這樣吧，這段模糊的關係，這份模糊的感情，就隨著時間流逝而終結吧。

反正他們之間，模糊不清。

《完》


End file.
